O Mantra da Espada e da Oração
by MadisonMermaid
Summary: Sinopse: Prestes à entrar na Guerra contra Hades, El Cid de Capricórnio treina arduamente em busca da lâmina perfeita, a Excalibur. Mas a aproximação de Asmita de Virgem faz com que o Santo Espanhol redescubra seu lado humano e conheça o amor, de uma forma como ele jamais esperou. YAOI / HARD. El Cid x Asmita


Devo ser a espada mais afiada, aquela que cortará céus e terra. Devo ser a Sagrada Excalibur! - era o que o Santo Dourado de Capricórnio dizia para si mesmo, em todas as manhãs quando começava seus exaustivos treinos em busca da perfeição.

Sob sol ou chuva, ventos gélidos ou calor exaustivo, o Guardião do Décimo Templo do Santuário de Athena estava lá, naquele imenso campo, cortando pedras e chão, aperfeiçoando a espada divina na qual seu braço deveria se tornar.

E naquele dia não seria diferente.

Uma brisa de primavera banhava a Grécia com seu frescor, fazendo com que a alva capa que ele carregava em suas costas tremulasse ao sabor do vento.

El Cid apertou seus olhos azuis escuros, focando a grande rocha à sua frente.

Deveria cortá-la, de modo limpo e preciso. Por isso respirou fundo, expirando com calma o ar por sua boca, e ergueu seu braço direito em riste, perfeitamente apontando-o para o céu azul.

Ele o desceu então com rapidez, fechando os olhos e criando um feixe cortante de pura energia, repartindo aquela rocha em duas metades praticamente simétricas.

Bufou, ao ver que no corte haviam lascas. Aquela não havia sido uma incisão perfeita. Sua espada ainda não estava tão afiada quanto ele sabia que poderia estar.

E quando preparava-se novamente para mais um golpe, acabou sentindo um Cosmo poderoso ao seu redor.

Olhou para trás, levemente enraivecido pela presença de outro dos Santos, que ao seu ver lhe tirava a concentração e a privacidade que necessitava para treinar.

Embora o poder e determinação do espanhol fossem admirados por seus companheiros de armas, sua personalidade era de alma fria e afiada, assim como a espada que buscava ser. Poucos o conheciam mais a fundo, mas aquele homem que ali estava não era um deles.

El Cid o encarou, pensando no porquê de sua presença.

Sabia que o outro Cavaleiro era cego, mas seu Cosmo desenvolvido lhe garantia uma visão sem a necessidade de que usasse seus olhos, e ele sem dúvidas sabia que não era o único a ocupar aquele campo.

Mas palavras não seriam usadas e nem dirigidas a ele, uma vez que se sentou ao longe, elevando aos poucos seu Cosmo em meditação e oração.

Os cabelos loiros que possuía oscilavam, bailando no rítimo da energia cálida que era construída ao seu redor. Energia esta que de tão poderosa fazia de Asmita de Virgem realmente o homem mais próximo de Deus, quando ele se sentava na posição de lótus, entoando cânticos santos ao se elevar do chão.

O moreno resolveu voltar a fazer o que precisava, ignorando na medida do possível a presença do outro. E ergueu novamente seu braço, descendo com habilidade e insistência sua espada cortante, vez após vez, dizendo a si mesmo que ele deveria ser uma lâmina perfeita.

E assim, os Santos de Capricórnio e Virgem treinavam, cada um ao seu modo, usando seus próprios mantras: Um de espada, e o outro, de oração.

Dias e dias se passaram e os dois misteriosos e reservados homens continuavam em seus treinamentos, fazendo companhia um ao outro sem nunca terem-se dirigido uma palavra sequer.

O Capricorniano seguia cortando pedras e solo, repartindo águas e ar, enquanto o Virginiano elevava seu Cosmo cada vez mais, indo à patamares que até então eram desconhecidos.

Às vezes, a brisa grega trazia até El Cid o suave aroma de sândalo que emanava dos loiros cabelos de Asmita. Mas o vento era astuto e brincava com os Cavaleiros, fazendo também o contrário: o perfume amadeirado e forte do suor decorrente do treinamento insistente do espanhol chegava até o Santo de Virgem, que considerava que aquele homem já não lhe era um estranho, mas sim, alguém muito próximo.

Meses haviam decorrido, e nenhum deles estava ainda satisfeito com seus esforços quando Sage, o Patriarca, convocou em reunião os guardiões da Elite de Athena.

Ele está entre nós. - disse o Velho Mestre, trazendo a todos a notícia mais temida: Hades, o Imperador do Submundo, havia retornado e a Guerra Santa batia em suas portas.

E no dia subsequente, quando El Cid novamente treinava sua espada, acabou dando por falta a presença de seu subentendido companheiro. Asmita não havia ido até o local para meditar.

E assim acabou sendo, dia após dia, por semanas a fio.

Uma noite, quando o Santo de Capricórnio conversava com Sísifo de Sagitário, descobriu o que estava se passando com o misterioso Cavaleiro de Virgem:

Ouvi de Mestre Sage que Asmita deverá fazer um grande sacrifício. Ele assim leu nas estrelas, e por isso Virgem está recluso no Sexto Templo.

"Grande Sacríficio". - pensou Cid. Mas não era o que deveriam todos fazer? Não era o que era esperado de um Cavaleiro, cuja Armadura Dourada sinalizava o voto de que sua vida já não mais lhe pertencia, uma vez que fora devotada à proteção da paz na Terra? Porque Asmita agia daquele modo, escondido dentro de sua Casa?

Cid simplesmente não conseguia entender. Seria o indiano um homem covarde?

Com o passar de mais dias, a ausência do outro e as indagações que lhe povoavam a mente inquieta lhe tiravam a concentração.

Sua espada ainda estava imperfeita, e ele sabia que já não podia continuar daquele modo. Precisava voltar à frieza de uma lâmina de aço se quisesse ser Excalibur.

Fez algo até então inédito, e abandonou o treinamento, seguindo até a grande escadaria de mármore que levaria ao Templo de Virgem.

E ao chegar, olhou ao redor, encarando os altos pilares centenários em busca do Guardião daquele lugar.

El Cid. - disse a voz marcante, que era ouvida por ele pela primeira vez.

O Espanhol retirou o elmo dourado, demonstrando assim respeito ao entrar pela primeira vez em uma Casa que não era a sua.

Asmita. - respondeu, seguindo o caminho de onde viera o som.

O que lhe trás até Virgem, Santo de Capricórnio? - perguntou o loiro, que estava parado ao lado de uma majestosa árvore no jardim interno de seu Templo. Um pássaro colorido repousava em seu dedo, e era por ele alimentado com delicadeza.

El Cid pensou na resposta que queria dar. Pensou em dizer que não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar ali, mas aquilo seria mentira. Trazia dentro de si uma dúvida, e queria sanar a inquietação que insistia em lhe perturbar.

Desculpe-me Asmita, mas eu preciso falar com você sobre um assunto. - o espanhol se aproximou, colocando o elmo no chão.

Diga-me. O que lhe aflige? - tanto tempo eles passaram na presença um do outro que o indiano conseguia ler o Cosmo de seu companheiro com facilidade.

Vim pois... - ele fez uma pausa. Porquê estaria nervoso daquele modo? Temia descobrir que o outro se escondia por estar se acovardando, ou seria algo mais que nem mesmo ele sabia distinguir? - Vim pois soube que o Grande Mestre Sage leu nas estrelas sobre seu sacrifício futuro.

Asmita deu de ombros, sorrindo de leve e liberando o pássaro, que saiu voando livre.

Todos nós, El Cid, vamos nos sacrificar por este mundo, de um modo ou de outro. Comigo não será diferente. E assim como é certo que os pássaros voam buscando o céu azul, é certo que os Santos de Athena irão perecer perante às batalhas em nome da justiça. - respondeu, com suavidade e calma.

O espanhol percebeu que seu companheiro não era um covarde e que havia abraçado sem temores o seu destino, como um Cavaleiro Dourado deveria sempre fazer.

Justo. - respondeu Capricórnio - Só gostaria que dizer, Virgem, que se precisar pode contar com minha ajuda. Sei que você é um guerreiro poderoso, mas quero que saiba que não estará sozinho quando o momento chegar, se assim me permitir.

Asmita voltou-se para ele. Desejava avidamente em seu íntimo que pudesse enxergar, pois queria ver a face do homem que, embora nunca antes houvesse lhe dirigido uma palavra, estava ali, lhe oferecendo sua mais sincera ajuda. O Virginiano era um Santo poderoso, e por isso lutava diariamente contra seu orgulho, seu maior defeito. Mas um iluminado deveria ser livre de máculas, e ele entendeu os motivos que fizeram Cid lhe estender o punho de sua sagrada espada.

Por isso se aproximou dele e tomou sua mão direita entre as suas.

Obrigado, El Cid de Capricórnio. - disse, sentindo a mão daquele homem com a ponta de seus dedos.

As mãos lânguidas do loiro estavam levemente geladas, diferentes daquela que carregava em si a lâmina da espada quase perfeita.

Elas eram tão distintas e particulares, que como em um livro aberto poderiam ser lidas, ensinando praticamente tudo o que podia-se dizer daqueles dois poderosos guerreiros.

A mão de Cid era forte, calosa, com cicatrizes que haviam sido adquiridas ao longo de seus anos de treinamento em busca da lâmina sagrada e inoxidável. Seus dedos eram grossos e tudo nela trabalhava em conjunto para realmente ser uma imbatível arma de corte.

Asmita por sua vez, possuía dedos finos e compridos, e a pele macia como um pêssego. Seu poder não era físico, vinha de seu interior, e aquelas mãos eram usadas apenas como veículos de sua força em meditação.

Eles não puderam medir o que o toque mútuo lhes fizera sentir naquele momento. Há anos ambos haviam abdicado, cada um à sua maneira, do contato físico com outras pessoas, e o singelo enlaçar de suas mãos havia despertado um sentimento adormecido, que lhes lembrava que não eram somente máquinas de guerra e sim, humanos.

El Cid interrompeu o toque, acreditando ter ido longe demais.

Devo ir agora, Virgem. - disse, recuperando-se e voltando à sua frieza quase mecânica.

Agradeço sua visita, El Cid. Estarei partindo amanhã em uma missão, mas logo voltarei. Ainda não será desta vez que irei me despedir deste mundo. - o indiano sentiu-se no dever de informar aquilo ao outro.

A brisa novamente os tocou, enchendo uma vez mais o ar com seus cheiros de sândalo e madeira. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio olhava para o homem à sua frente com um misto de sentimento e curiosidade. Os longos cabelos que se curvavam resilientes ao vento, emolduravam a face serena, cuja ausência de olhar deixava ainda mais intrigante.

Eles eram tão parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente distintos e diferentes, e aquilo lhe atiçava de um modo quase perturbador.

O espanhol então se virou, pegando o elmo do chão e se dirigindo para a saída.

Estava ansioso intimamente pela volta do Virginiano.

Mais um tempo se passou.

Devo ser a espada mais afiada, aquela que cortará céus e terra. Devo ser a Sagrada Excalibur! - El Cid entoava seu mantra, quando sentiu que Asmita estava de volta ao Santuário.

Finalmente. - foi o que disse, percebendo o Cosmo cálido do Santo de Virgem.

Ponderou se deveria ir até ele, ver como a missão havia decorrido, mas seria muita precipitação de sua parte. Por isso novamente ergueu seu punho cortante, abrindo uma enorme fenda que dividiu o chão.

Ainda não está perfeito. Posso ir muito além disso. - pensou, como o juiz severo de si mesmo que era.

Alguns dias transcorreram, e finalmente o desejo de ir até a Sexta Casa falou mais alto e ele o visitou em uma noite prateada, banhada pelo luar.

Bem vindo, Capricórnio. - disse o Cavaleiro de Virgem, sorridente. Ele estava sentado em um pequeno banco de seu jardim, com as pernas cruzadas em lótus.

Como foi sua missão, Asmita? - respondeu o outro, sério. Não porque não lhe tinha simpatia, pelo contrário. Estava realmente ansioso para ouvir a resposta.

Felizmente, tudo ocorreu como planejado. O jovem Pégaso tem uma grande força interior, e sei que se ele quiser poderá elevar seu Cosmo ao infinito. - respondeu o outro, com o calor de sua voz macia.

El Cid passou seus olhos pelo homem à sua frente. Asmita estava sem sua armadura, vestia apenas uma túnica branca e simples, mas que aumentava ainda mais sua aura santa e misteriosa, e aquilo lhe instigou. A luz da lua refletia em seus cabelos, e o Espadachim sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha ao se pegar olhando para ele daquela maneira.

Mas como um metal firme se conteve, guardando para si mesmo a sensação tão diferente.

El Cid. - chamou o Virginiano - Estou partindo novamente, amanhã. Creio que agora não mais retornarei.

As palavras de Asmita caíram pesadas sobre o peito do espanhol.

Havia então chegada a hora de seu sacrifício.

O homem, cujo punho era uma espada e a alma era fria como o aço, não sabia o que deveria fazer. Seu olhar sempre frio e calculista se mareou, e por um momento, tudo o que pensava era que não mais teria o Santo de Virgem próximo de si ao treinar, ou sentiria o cheiro oriental de suas madeixas.

Ele então caiu de joelhos perante o outro, fitando o chão. A espada que tanto prezava e procurava ser parecia ter sido cravada em seu próprio peito, tamanha foi a dor que sentiu.

A serenidade de Asmita se manteve, mesmo sentindo como suas palavras haviam ferido o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, e também a si mesmo.

Em sua mente, porém, desejava jamais ter lhe dado aquela notícia, e ter de se despedir. Pensava em como gostaria que ele tivesse ido ali lhe visitar assim que retornou de sua missão, e que aquelas visitas poderiam ter sido diárias até então.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu, e agora era o momento derradeiro que teria para apreciar a estimada companhia de seu El Cid.

Sim. _Seu_ El Cid.

Ser alguém iluminado lhe dava ainda mais consciência do que se passava em seu coração, e ele sabia, desde que sentiu pela primeira vez o cheiro daquele homem no vento, que o amou.

O destino pode ser cruel, como uma lâmina impiedosa - disse o indiano, levantando-se e caminhando até o outro - que assim que é desferida não pode ser parada, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

Os lânguidos dedos novamente tocaram a pele espanhola, mas desta vez foi na face máscula e sempre austera do Capricorniano que eles pousaram. Asmita precisava vê-lo. Precisava dedilhá-lo, conhecer o rosto daquele que dominava o que restava de seus sentimentos humanos.

Por isso ele lhe retirou o elmo, entregando-o em suas mãos, e começou a percorrê-lhe a face.

Contornou toda a lateral, sentindo os ossos e os músculos de seu maxilar. Sentiu depois o lóbulo de sua orelha, a robustez da maçã de seu rosto e o contorno fino de seu nariz.

Os dedos delicados do Santo que ocupava a Sexta Casa então foram até as sobrancelhas escuras e marcantes, desenhando uma delas para entender todo seu comprimento, e enfim desceram até os lábios finos que disseram, em um quase inaudível porém firme sussurro:

Asmita.

El Cid o olhava com devoção. Amaldiçoava o porquê de ter demorado tanto para ter se aproximado dele, uma vez que faíscas eram sentidas conforme seus dedos o tocavam. Ele sabia que naquele momento o Virginiano estava finalmente lhe enxergando.

Por isso, lançou longe o elmo que segurava, e lhe enlaçou a cintura, em um movimento brusco.

Afundou seu rosto no ventre do outro, sentindo o aroma do algodão simples que lhe cobria a pele.

Asmita apertou ambas as mãos na cabeça do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, inundando seus dedos nos fios grossos e enegrecidos de seus cabelos revoltos.

Seja meu esta noite, El Cid. - disse, mansamente - Pois tudo o que desejo é que eu possa ser seu, pelo menos uma vez.

Ouvir a voz de Asmita se declarando a ele o incendiou. E como a brasa, fez o aço frio de sua alma se aquecer e se curvar, tal qual as batidas de um engenhoso ferreiro.

Ele então o beijou sobre o tecido, tocando a região do abdômen do virginiano com seus lábios, e se ergueu. El Cid era mais alto, e por isso agora olhava para o outro curvando sua cabeça levemente para baixo.

Asmita o tocou novamente, deslizando as pontas de seus dedos pelos entalhes da Armadura Dourada. Achou as travas que prendiam os protetores dos ombros no lugar e as moveu, retirando assim um deles de cada vez.

Depois fez o mesmo com os protetores do braço esquerdo, e ele pode sentir todo o poder de reverberação da lâmina que buscava a perfeição ao desnudar o braço direito do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Com um espasmo de seu tronco, o espanhol se livrou das peças de seu peito, cintura e pernas, que caíram ao chão tilintando nas pedras do jardim.

E tomando o outro em seus braços, caminhou com ele até próximo das frondosas árvores gêmeas que adornavam e traziam paz e beleza para a Casa de Virgem.

Os braços fortes que ergueram o Santo loiro eram firmes e calorosos, mas foi com delicadeza que depositaram no chão coberto de grama o corpo esguio de Asmita.

El Cid deitou-se ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente como agir. Estava nervoso. Obviamente já havia se deitado com mulheres, e embora anos atrás tivesse abdicado dos prazeres físicos em prol da perfeição de seu golpe, não era alguém inexperiente. Mas aquela era a primeira vez em sua vida que iria amar a um homem, e o que o deixava tenso era exatamente esta palavra: Amar.

Deixe-me senti-lo novamente. Traga seu rosto até mim. - pediu Asmita.

Ele então seguiu o que foi pedido, e se aproximou. Asmita mais uma vez lhe tocou na face, indo porém diretamente até sua boca. El Cid segurou a mão do Cavaleiro em seus lábios, e começou a depositar beijos delicados nas pontas de seus dedos.

O indiano arfou. O simples toque dos lábios de seu adorado guerreiro lhe fazia tremer, dos pés à cabeça, e seu corpo reagiu, enchendo-se de calor e excitando-se.

A boca de El Cid começou então a se mover, indo para a palma da mão de Asmita, e depois para o pulso e antebraço, até que o Dourado estava praticamente todo sobre o corpo do outro. O calor que emanava de seu peito desnudo atingia o virginiano como um alvo certeiro, e ele abriu os lábios, convidando o espanhol para um beijo.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Com um movimento repentino, Cid tomou a boca daquele homem a quem tanto desejava e estimava. Seus lábios se buscavam mutuamente, bailando em sincronia com o suave aroma do respirar alterado de ambos. Suas línguas se perseguiam, ávidas por sentir o toque macio e quente uma da outra, tentando esquecer que o que viviam era um adeus.

E desta vez foi o baixo ventre de El Cid a se incendiar. Uma pontada lhe tomou a região, conforme seu membro se enrijeceu ao sentir o contato do corpo do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

E ele se moveu, sentando-se e puxando o outro para cima de si.

Asmita passou ambas as suas pernas em torno da cintura forte, e ergueu seus braços, entendendo assim a intenção dele em lhe despir. O Capricorniano arfou ao olhar a alva e macia pele à luz da lua, e sem demora afundou-se nos contornos de seu ombro e pescoço, chupando e beijando a delicada e perfumada tez. E quando puxou os cabelos loiros para trás, pode sentir novamente o aroma de sândalo, que agora além de inebriar, lhe enlouquecia.

Sem sua túnica, Asmita estava completamente nu, e seu membro rosado e ereto estava livre, aprontando para cima. Ele tomou uma das mãos do outro homem e colocou em torno de si, gemendo de prazer quando sentiu o aperto sútil que ele lhe deu, ao começar a estimulá-lo.

El Cid jamais havia se imaginado naquela situação, mas estava tão entregue ao momento que ter o mastro de Asmita em sua mão lhe enchia de tesão. A pele quente e aveludada, o corpo rijo, o cheiro que subia da excitação dele fazia com que seu próprio membro pulsasse, pedindo para ser usado e liberto de sua angústia sexual.

Eles então se beijaram novamente, e com ainda mais desejo, chegando à uma envolvente volúpia. O beijo do Santo Espadachim era furioso, era inquieto e provocava seu parceiro, conforme ele lhe sugava e mordia o lábio inferior, marcando a pele e deixando-a inchada.

Asmita lhe prensava com as pernas, sentindo delicados espasmos ao ser masturbado. O vai e vem cadenciado da mão forte e viril daquele homem estava prestes a lhe levar ao céu, enquanto ele vivenciava as mais diversas sensações pela primeira vez em sua vida. Seu instinto lhe dizia que ele não demoraria a chegar ao clímax, e ele gemeu alto enquanto seu amante habilmente o acariciava, jorrando seu desejo em jatos quentes e lambuzando a ambos.

E o olhar e o sorriso que o Capricorniano desprendeu ao vê-lo descompassado após o gozo foi tão forte que mesmo sem que ele pudesse ver, ele sentiu. E o carregaria consigo como a mais doce e lasciva das suas lembranças.

Eles se beijaram novamente, expondo seus sentimentos sem palavras, mas com muita verdade quando ficaram com o rosto encostado um no outro, sentindo suas respirações.

Deite-se El Cid. - pediu a voz querida do virginiano em um sussurro.

O Cavaleiro obedeceu.

Asmita então posicionou-se em cima dele, encaixando seus quadris sobre a pelvis rija. Pode sentir como ele o queria, e se inclinou, tateando novamente o rosto masculino e o beijando, enquanto rebolava de leve sobre a excitação de seu espanhol.

Começou a descer, conhecendo com seus lábios e dedos todo o tronco forte e marcado pelo treinamento rígido que o outro se impunha. Seus cabelos longos caiam sedutores pelo tronco másculo, trazendo uma sensação ainda mais única para o sério guerreiro que se deixava levar por ele.

Continuou descendo até que chegou ao cós da calça e aguardou pela permissão de Cid.

Vá em frente. - disse o Capricórnio.

Ele então puxou-lhe a calça roxa justa, liberando o maciço e volumoso mastro do Dourado. Não podia vê-lo, mas podia sentir seu cheiro, e com um toque delicado tomou-o em suas mãos.

O moreno gemeu, fechando os olhos.

E mais uma vez o Santo de Virgem deixou que seus instintos o guiasse quando aproximou sua boca do membro pulsante do outro.

Beijou-o de leve primeiramente, e sem hesitar o acomodou então em sua boca. Sentia o gosto e o calor que dele saía, conforme um líquido viscoso tomava sua língua.

Aquele era o sabor de seu amante. Aquele era o sabor de seu amor.

E seguindo uma vontade primitiva, começou a chupá-lo com toda sua vontade. Queria sentir todo aquele volume em sua boca, queria deliciar-se nele. Pela primeira vez, o Santo de Virgem via-se envolto em luxúria, mas não era exatamente um pecado, pois o que sentia pelo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio ia muito além de um simples desejo carnal.

Fazia com sua boca, pescoço e cabeça um movimento de vai e vem, e seu próprio membro se intumescia mais uma vez com o que estava ocorrendo entre os dois.

O corpo de El Cid se contorceu, e ele arqueou sua costas ao sentir todo o prazer que aquela boca lhe dava.

Asmita passava sua língua pelo corpo quente, lambendo, chupando, degustando-o verdadeiramente. Estava totalmente entregue ao que fazia, sendo levado pela emoção e pelo erotismo daquele ato. Sentia a cada espasmo quão perto o outro estava do êxtase, e conforme a respiração do Cavaleiro se intensificava, assim também se intensificavam seus movimentos.

Seu mastro estava mais uma vez ereto, e pingava excitado enquanto sua boca agia sobre o espanhol.

Asmita… eu… - gemia rouco o capricorniano.

E tomado pela malícia, o indiano continuava, movendo sua cabeça em um ritmo ainda mais intenso. Queria provar do gozo daquele que por uma noite era o seu homem, e depois deveria pertencer a ele, entregando-se assim a ele de corpo e alma.

Vou… gozar… - gemeu novamente o moreno, laçando todo seu fluido leitoso na boca do Virginiano.

Asmita acabou usando de seu auto controle, pois o que aconteceu era totalmente novo, mas nem por isso era ruim. Pelo contrário. Um fogo ainda maior acendeu em seu interior, e o mais Santo dos Santos de Athena estava ainda mais decidido a se entregar ao seu amado.

Tantos foram os anos de abstinência que aqueles dois homens haviam passado que, agora que finalmente estavam derrubados todos os muros entre eles, mal podiam aguardar pelo que ainda estava por vir.

Ver a face delicada e bela do virginiano suja com o resultado de seu prazer fez o espanhol enlouquecer ainda mais. Aquele era o seu homem. Era o seu amante, o seu desejo, o seu carinho. Levou muito tempo para que percebesse, mas aquele era o seu amor.

Porque diabos fui demorar tanto pra te procurar Asmita, porque? - indagava ele, trazendo-o novamente junto a si ao enroscar seus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca e beijar-lhe, sentindo seu próprio gosto naqueles lábios macios.

A realidade traiçoeira mais uma vez lhe castigava o peito. Tudo aquilo, todo o amor que faziam, seria apenas uma lembrança pela manhã, quando Asmita partisse.

Me faça seu, Cid. Possua meu corpo por completo, pois meu coração você já tem a muito tempo. - disse o Virginiano, percebendo a tristeza no coração do outro.

Eles então posicionaram novamente seus rostos próximos. El Cid soube que mesmo sem enxergar fisicamente, o Santo de Virgem podia ver a sinceridade que ele trazia dentro de sua alma.

Asmita se deitou, posicionando as costas no chão e flexionando os joelhos, apoiando ambas solas dos pés na grama macia. Cid se inclinou sobre ele, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Seus membros eretos se encostaram, tocando as glandes molhadas e lubrificadas um do outro, enquanto suas bocas faziam o mesmo.

Serei cuidadoso… prometo. - disse o espanhol, ao afastar-se, ajoelhando perante seu amante e erguendo o quadril dele com suas mãos fortes.

Seria a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceria para ambos, e por isso um misto de curiosidade e medo se fez presente. Mas estavam decididos a ir até o fim, seguindo o desejo de seus corações de se conectarem em todos os níveis possíveis.

O Capricorniano levou suas mãos até a intimidade do loiro, indo até o ponto mais sensível e delicado. Abriu suavemente as nádegas de Asmita com os dedos, e se deparou com a desejada fenda de seu amor. Sugou um de seus dedos, molhando-os em sua saliva e fez movimentos delicados ao redor da sensibilidade.

Asmita sentia prazer com o toque e por isso gemia seu nome, e o Capricórnio fechou os olhos para se concentrar, disposto a relaxá-lo com todo o seu carinho, pois até mesmo uma alma gélida pode se acalentar, quando tocada pelo calor de um sentimento verdadeiro.

Com o quadril do loiro empinado e apoiado em seus joelhos, ele continuou a carícia, quando se inclinou e tocou com os lábios o pênis rijo do indiano.

Asmita arfou, e o espanhol habilmente introduziu nele um de seus dedos. Esperou que ele se acostumasse, e quando sentiu a musculatura se descontrair começou com movimentos de vai e vem, ao mesmo tempo que lambia e sugava a masculinidade de seu parceiro.

Todas aquelas sensações eram novas, e saber que ele dava prazer ao Virginiano com sua boca lhe tomava o juízo.

El Cid… - gemia a indiano.

Ele então o penetrou mais avidamente, até que mais um dedo foi introduzido. Neste momento tanto o seu quanto o membro de Asmita reluziam pela lubrificação abundante que escorria deles, e o espanhol sentia que não iria aguentar muito tempo. Precisava invadi-lo, precisava tomar posse de seu corpo.

Asmita, eu preciso te possuir. - disse ele, arfante.

Faça! - respondeu o outro.

E com todo cuidado, Cid manipulou a si mesmo, puxando para fora mais um pouco daquela lubrificação ao apertar a cabeça de seu pênis. Esparramou-a sobre o comprimento, e posicionou-se na entrada do Cavaleiro de Virgem, lambuzando-o também um pouco mais.

Introduziu-se nele com cuidado, sentindo todas as reações de seu corpo, e quando um pequeno espasmo se deu ele parou.

O Virginiano apertava seus olhos, sentindo o incômodo e a dor pela invasão.

Estou te machucando? - perguntou o espanhol, preocupado.

Por favor, continue. - respondeu Asmita após um tempo.

Ele então introduziu-se mais um pouco, desta vez manipulando ao mesmo tempo o membro rijo do amante. O cuidado de El Cid e sua preocupação faziam toda a diferença, e assim que o corpo do Dourado de Virgem se acostumou com a presença do membro que lhe penetrava, ele começou com as estocadas, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos.

Isso é… divino. Céus! - gemeu o Cavaleiro, sentindo a pressão e a maciez do interior que lhe acolhia.

El Cid bailava cadenciadamente, enquanto o suor descia por sua têmpora. Estar dentro de Asmita era a melhor sensação que ele sentira em sua vida.

Continuou com o toque sensual que fazia no pênis do amante, tentando se controlar para não chegar ao orgasmo rapidamente. Queria aproveitar cada segundo, cada movimento, cada sensação que as estocadas traziam ao corpo de ambos.

A dor havia cedido lugar ao prazer, e a fricção dos dedos fortes do espanhol em seu mastro, aliada à penetração que sofria lhe tiravam o chão, e o indiano gemia entregue e absorto.

El Cid já não mais se controlava, e urrava de tesão.

Não consigo segurar… pelos Deuses! - gritou, explodindo em mais uma ejaculação, que fez com que todo ele se espasmasse em resposta ao deleite que sentia.

Asmita sentiu-se encher do gozo de seu homem e sorria satisfeito.

E ainda estando conectado a ele e duro, Cid continuou com o toque e a penetração, até que o êxtase também tomou conta do corpo do Cavaleiro de Virgem e ele gozou novamente.

Ambos estavam em um nirvana de amor e satisfação, e após se desligarem jogaram-se exaustos ao chão.

O Espadachim puxou delicadamente o corpo de seu amor junto ao seu, trazendo os longos e loiros cabelos de sândalo para seu peito. E aquela mão que até então só se empenhava em ser uma lâmina perfeita, agora acariciava com toda devoção.

Seus olhos penetrantes encaravam o céu, que enegrecido pelo luar que se movimentava em retirada favorecia as estrelas.

Aposto que Virgem e Capricórnio hoje brilham com mais intensidade. - disse ele, com um fundo quase imperceptível de tristeza em sua voz.

Se um dia eu puder ver as estrelas, se puder ver as cores e as luzes do mundo, é em você que eu irei pensar, El Cid. - respondeu Asmita.

O espanhol engoliu em seco. Percebeu que a hora de seu adeus estava cada vez mais próxima.

Prometa-me que vai continuar afiando sua espada, que vai seguir seu caminho até o fim, Capricórnio.

Prometo.

Tenho certeza de que ainda vamos nos reencontrar, e viver novamente tudo o que vivemos esta noite, pois pedirei isso com toda a fé em minhas orações. - finalizou o virginiano, abrindo seus olhos opacos pela primeira vez em muito tempo e mirando em direção ao céu.

Ambos então se calaram, e como um bálsamo consolador, o sono caiu sobre eles.

Quando acordou, El Cid estava sozinho.

Sentou-se na grama, controlando-se ao máximo para continuar com sua alma de aço frio.

O aroma de sândalo havia partido.

Fechou os olhos, abafando a vontade que teve de gritar.

E quando se acalmou, levantou-se, vestindo-se novamente e indo diretamente para o campo onde treinava.

Devo ser a espada mais afiada, aquela que cortará céus e terra. Devo ser a Sagrada Excalibur! - entoava repetidamente, cortando e ferindo as rochas em busca do fio perfeito, por várias vezes sem parar até que sentiu com pesar que o Cosmo de Asmita não mais existia naquele plano.

E depois de muito tempo, o Santo de Capricórnio chorou. Permitiu-se derramar algumas lágrimas sentidas, até que recobrando seu controle continuou com seu treinamento. Depois de tudo o que havia vivido ao lado daquele homem que se aproximou como um intruso, derrubando barreiras e entrando em seu coração, a única coisa que ele podia fazer agora era se dedicar ainda mais em ser a Sagrada Excalibur e ajudar a vencer aquela guerra pela qual ele havia se sacrificado.

O tempo se passou, e ele manteve o seu mantra de espada, até que enfim tornou-se a lâmina perfeita que tanto almejava ser. E tão certo como os pássaros voam para o céu azul, o destino de um Santo de Athena o chamou, e ele também pereceu no campo de batalha.

Elíseos

Quando abriu os olhos, El Cid estava deitado em um campo coberto de flores.

Precisou piscar inúmeras vezes, para que seus olhos se recuperassem da claridade do dia iluminado.

Sentou-se assustado quando teve finalmente consciência de tudo o que havia se passado nos últimos momentos.

Tocou seu braço direito, sentindo-o no lugar.

Mas… como? Estou morto? - perguntava a si mesmo.

Ficou encarando o nada, atônito, tentando entender onde estava, até que uma brisa lhe tocou.

Seus olhos severos se abrandaram, e ele pode sentir as lágrimas que neles se formaram quando aspirou o aroma saudoso de sândalo carregado pelo vento.

Levantou-se e olhando para trás pode ver surpreso a figura de enormes cabelos dourados que mais uma vez bailavam ao sopro do ar, olhando para ele.

Venha, El Cid. Nossa história continua agora. - disse Asmita, estendendo seu braço para ele.

FIM


End file.
